parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story 2 (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriends's spoof of Pixar's Toy Story 2 Cast *Woody - Marco Diaz (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Buzz Lightyear - Wreck-It Ralph *Mr. Potato Head - Shrek *Mrs. Potato Head - Fiona (Shrek) *Slinky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bo Peep - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Sarge - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Wheezy - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Al - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Jessie - Merida (Brave) *Bullseye - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Stinky Pete - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Geri the Cleaner - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) *Utility Belt Buzz - Maui (Moana) *Tour Guide Barbie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Erik, Bo, and Atticus (Happy Feet TWO) Parts of the Whole Movie *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 1 - Opening Credits/Ralph's Mission *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 2 - Marco's Lost Hat/It's Jake! *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 3 - Marco's Sleeve Gets Ripped *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 4 - Marco Meets Bodi/Marco Gets Kidnapped *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 5 - To the Penthouse *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 7 - Marco's Roundup *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 8 - Marco Nearly Loses His Sleeve *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 9 - Crossing the Road *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 10 - Arrival of Maurice/At Victor Quartermaine's Cartoon Barn (Link in Description) *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 11 - Partner Switch/The Girl Aisle *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 12 - Merida Gets Mad *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 13 - Merida's Story ("When She Loved Me") *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 14 - Searching for Marco *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 15 - Into the Vents *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 16 - To the Rescue/Marco Stays *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 17 - Battle with Lord Shen/Car Chase *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 18 - Marco vs. Leonard/Rescuing Merida *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 19 - Welcome Home *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips Used: *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *The Secret Life Of Pets (2016) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Chicken Run (2000) *Storks (2016) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Brave (2012) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Adventure Time *Shark Tale (2004) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Moana (2016) *Rock Dog (2017) *Norm Of The North (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Bee Movie (2007) *Beauty and The Beast (2017) *March Of The Penguins (2005) *Planet Earth (2007) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Tangled (2010) *Ferdinand (2017) *Zootopia (2016) *Sing (2016) Cast Gallery Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Woody Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Buzz Lightyear Shrek in Shrek 2.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Potato Head Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Fiona as Mrs. Potato Head Arlo.png|Arlo as Rex Patrick Star in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Patrick Star as Hamm Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Bo Peep Fowler.png|Fowler as Sarge Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Evil Emperor Zurg Bodi.png|Bodi as Wheezy VictorQuartermaine.jpg|Victor Quartermaine as Al Merida in Brave.jpg|Merida as Jessie Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Bullseye Leonard angry birds movie.png|Leonard as Stinky Pete Maui.jpg|Maui as Utility Belt Buzz Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg|Honey Lemon as Tour Guide Barbie Erik's full-body view.png|Erik, Bo (Boadicea).jpg|Bo Atticus.jpg|and Atticus as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Category:StevenandFriends Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs